Dance with a Stranger
by twilightxmania
Summary: Bella is a young woman back in the times when there was the rich, and the poor. She is at her party trying to find the right man that would be her groom. Then comes in Edward.... Oneshot for now, unless you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So, this is my first story. Tell me if I should continue. **

**If so, I need a Beta. Desperately. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Mrs. Meyer's amazing story.  
**

**Outside person's POV featuring: Bella's thoughts**

The lights were blaring, the people were talking too loud, and the dress was too hot and small. It was long, blue and was made of cotton. Definitely not her dream dress. She was wearing heals to match, which did not help her balance issues. Her long brown hair was put up in an elegant bun (which made her head much too heavy.) Bella Swan was having a horrible time. Sure, her parents were the highest members of society. Sure, this was a party to find a man for Bella. Sure, her parents were jerks. And sure, she was all alone in a sea of faces she didn't know very well.

"Isabella?" A man Bella remembered as Mike. He was good-looking. He had baby-blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Plus, his body wasn't that bad either. The only problem? He was about as smart as the crackers with cheese that they were serving tonight.

"Bella." She corrected him for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"But, Isabella, it is _not_ proper for a woman to go by a nickname." Mike said back with an innocent smile. Bella wanted to do many things right now, and she was sure that Mike would find none of them _proper_.

"Excuse me for saying _Mike_," She said his name with as much malice as she could manage, "you act just the same way I do, but yet you don't think that it's un-proper."

"That's completely different, Isabella. I am a man, and you are a woman." He smiled triumphantly.

"Some people, along with me, would dispute that fact." She said while she walked away. She had nothing to do, (rather than avoid Mike, of course) so she stood near the table with those intelligent crackers and waited for someone...interesting to catch her eye. Bella sighed, would no one interesting show up? She looked up to the staircase, wondering if she could make her escape, and saw a masked man who looked _very_ interesting.

**Edward POV (Masked Stranger xD)**

I had arrived at this social gathering with only one thing in mind: to ruin it. I had dressed up in the best outfit I could find, gotten a mask, and I brushed my copper hair (not that it helped any.) I walked in and looked around, smiling broadly. Wondering where I would start my...escapade, I took another look around the room and my eyes landed on a lovely brunette who was wearing a blue dress. Needless to say, all thoughts of ruining the party vanished from my head.

I had always laughed at my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, when they talked about love at first sight with their wives, Alice and Rosalie. But now, _now_ I understood. I was in love with this...mystery girl. I started walking down the steps in a daze, barely feeling as my feet touched the gray marble beneath them. I walked up to her and was speechless when I could finally see her face. Those big brown eyes were enchanting, her big, full red lips were mesmerizing, and her cheeks were this dark shade of red (I assumed that she was blushing.)

"Hello, there." I said, thanking God that my voice didn't break or squeak.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. But, call me Bella." The way her lips moved brought me back into a trance. They were...perfect. She was perfect. I would marry her...she would be mine! But, wait, did she say _Swan?!_ Oh my God, this party was for her! All these men...were here for her! But I would beat them all.

"Okay, Bella, would you like this dance?" I asked smoothly as a song came on.

"Only if you tell me your name, sir." Bella said while smiling.

"Edward Cullen, ma'am." I said offering her my hand. She took it and smiled. She had perfect, straight teeth. When we touched I felt this...electric current rush out of her body like a ZAP! I almost let go, but in the end I didn't. I would keep her in my arms as long as I could. The music started and I pulled her closer. She gasped, but did not protest.

"Mr. Cullen," She started, but I interrupted. "Call me Edward."

"Okay then,_ Edward,_ you know what this party is, correct?" She looked up at me through her long eyelashes.

"Yes." I said while gasping for air. What did this woman do to me?

"Well," She started, " you are the best person I've met all night. I pick you." She smiled.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me." She said, the smile vanishing from her face.

"I...I...I can't do this." I said while breaking away from her and running away. I loved her...but...no. I needed more time.

"Edward! Edward...." Was the last thing I heard as I rushed out the door, and it was the one thing that would tear my heart apart forever.


	2. AN

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**I am going to update this as soon as possible. **

**I also found a Beta. My bestest friend ever. 3**

**So, be patient. It will be out as soon as possible (but I have an SAT type thing this week, so don't freak if it's not up by Saturday.)**

**Don't R+R this, because I'm going to replace this. :)**


End file.
